Otra vez
by Chirimoya SD
Summary: ¿Qué quería ella de él? ¿Cuál era su necesidad que seguía buscándole? ¿Para qué se mentía a si mismo? Él quería que ella regresara a su lado... otra vez. / "Otra vez" de J. Balvin.


_¡Hey!_

 _No soy especialmente fanática del estilo al que pertenece esta canción, pero cuando la escuché no pude parar de pensar si se aplicaría a un reencuentro. A un sensual reencuentro. Será aclarado cuando la canción comience a ser parte importante de todo esto._

Otra vez.

Zion & Lennox feat. J Balvin

* * *

 **Otra vez.**

Era bastante cómico ver a cada uno de los alumnos mirar el reloj cada vez con mayor ansiedad. Todos tenían una ligera sonrisa mientras las manecillas del reloj corrían para darle a cada uno la libertad. Ya nadie podía escuchar las últimas palabras del docente de turno. Arnold soltó una risa cuando Gerald comenzó a golpear ligeramente la mesa, ya solo faltaba un minuto. Él, minutos atrás, era solo espectador de la tensión divertida que se cernía sobre el salón de clases, pero en este minuto, tal como todo el grupo a su alrededor, comenzaba a sentirse tenso, ansioso de poder correr. Lo recorría una energía por todo el cuerpo, un cosquilleo en la nuca y sus manos se volvieron puños intentando liberar esa burbujeante sensación en su estómago. ¡Dios! Necesitaba correr directo a la salida, lo más rápido que pudiera andar. Se preguntó cuál sería la primera aventura de este verano, se preguntó si realmente su mejor amigo iba a obligarlo a ir a la fiesta que daría Rhonda para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones. Aunque el rubio no se sentía tan emocionado, sabía que no podía evitar ser parte del evento social, pues ese grupo de personas era su segunda familia. Mordió su labio inferior mirando al frente. El docente se había rendido hace segundos atrás, pues no sacaba ningún beneficio al seguir hablando si parecía que estos niños de 16 años iban a explotar en el preciso momento que sonara el timbre.

¡EL TIMBRE!

El sonido chirriante fue quien dio paso a la locura dentro de la sala. Se escucharon ciertos gritos de triunfo; algunos agudos, otros más graves. Los golpes sobre la mesa no se hicieron esperar. La emoción de ser libres por aproximadamente dos meses puso a todos frenéticos. No había más responsabilidad y solo la opción de divertirse. Eran jóvenes, era el momento de aventurarse. El rubio, el moreno y absolutamente toda la multitud corría lleno de júbilo hacia la salida. Intentaban agotar las fuerzas de la emoción. Las risas abundaban, las conversaciones no paraban. Cada uno formando su plan.

Tras minutos, Arnold y Gerald se sentían agotados mientras caminaban a sus respectivas casas, pero no por eso se desanimaban. Siguieron conversando mientras el sol comenzaba a despedirse, descendiendo lentamente para dar paso a la tarde noche.

\- Entonces, ¿irá Phoebe a la fiesta de Rhonda? – preguntó el primero acomodando su cabello hacia atrás. Éste se mantenía de la misma manera que cuando era niño, pero ya no se encontraba decorado por ese dulce gorro azul. Al cumplir 15 años él prefirió mantenerlo solo en su escritorio; un poco avergonzado de seguir llevándolo, un poco herido de tener un recuerdo constante de sus padres, pero sobre todo porque el gorro era tan pequeño que se le caía la mayoría del tiempo y se estaba cansando de estar pendiente de su cabeza.

\- ¡Diablos, sí! Le he estado recordando la fiesta toda esta semana – respondió Gerald apretando sus puños, nuevamente embargado de alegría. – Obviamente viene como mi pareja – continuó con el orgullo llenando su voz. Phoebe había sido retirada del establecimiento hace aproximadamente tres años por decisión de sus padres quienes optaron por inscribirla en un colegio donde ella pudiese potenciar todas las habilidades que poseía. Siempre había sido una alumna ejemplar así que no tuvo mayores dificultades para ser aceptada, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, no fue la única que abandonó el grupo para ser incorporada a esa nueva escuela. Helga G. Pataki también fue una de las postulantes, aunque había sido decisión de ella misma y no de sus padres como en el caso de su mejor amiga. No muchos sabían de los talentos que escondía la rubia; apasionada por la literatura, se convirtió en una escritora destacada, lo cual sumó varios puntos para ser seleccionada, sin embargo, gracias a que casi nadie poseía esa información se instaló en el pensamiento colectivo que algún truco (posiblemente monetario) tuvo que hacer la familia Pataki para que la menor de ellos pudiera seguir a Phoebe a ese establecimiento. Arnold sabía perfectamente sobre los rumores que corrían, pero nunca sintió la valentía necesaria para acallar esas historias, temeroso de revelar los secretos que conocía sobre esa rubia de ojos azules. Temeroso de ser vulnerable. – Bueno, a pesar que viene como mi pareja, no llegará sola – agregó Gerald precisamente cuando estaban frente al hogar del moreno. – ¡Nos vemos a las 8 allá! – se despidió escondiendo la risa y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Tal como si de manera repentina hubiese temblado, Arnold sintió un remezón en su mundo. Empuñó su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos y los volvía a abrir. No era un secreto que él había sido el más afectado con la partida de Helga, porque, aunque su vida se veía venir mil veces más tranquila sin su presencia, era ella quien le hacía tener las emociones más fuertes, era ella quien podía sacarlo de sus casillas y volverlo a colocar en el lugar que le correspondía. Hasta el día de hoy no había conocido a una chica similar, con esa dulzura, con ese carácter. Mantuvo su paso hacia la casa de huéspedes. No podía dejar que lo siguiera dominando de esa manera, llenándolo de sentimientos que ni siquiera podía entender. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿por qué ahora decidía aparecer? El grupo original había hecho más juntas de las que él alcanzaba a recordar, pero en ninguna apareció la niña del moño rosa. Arnold sentía ansiedad cuando veía a Phoebe llegar a esas reuniones, pero se escurría entre sus dedos toda la sensación cuando notaba que la pequeña de cabello negro venía en completa soledad. ¿Qué era diferente ahora que venía a remecer su mundo **otra vez**?

 _22:00 - Casa de Rhonda_

Sentado solo en el sofá, miró con diversión como Gerald y Phoebe bailaban al ritmo de un merengue. Arnold batió en sus manos el vaso con ron y hielo que le dejaron encargado volviendo a ser solo espectador de cómo sus amigos se divertían bajo lo intenso de la música y lo misterioso de la luz tenue. Con gracia y picardía, su mejor amigo cada vez tenía más cerca a la chica de lentes, sin embargo, ella no se quedaba atrás. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno mientras escuchaban a la canción acabarse y comenzar una nueva de un estilo diferente, más lento, más sensual.

 _ **Después de tanto me buscas, ¿por qué será?**_

No le faltó darse vuelta para saber que ella lo observaba. Ella estaba aquí. Era como si lo recorriera una corriente eléctrica justo en toda la extensión de su columna. La sensación de electricidad comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte a medida que escuchaba unos tacones acercarse a él.

 _ **¿Por qué a mí?**_

Podía sentir el calor inundar cada vez un poco más su entorno haciendo que sus manos se removieran inquietas al sostener el vaso. El ron estaba balanceándose de manera peligrosa hacia afuera. La mirada sobre él parecía quemar en su piel. Las mejillas del rubio se inundaron de color y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza intentando parecer lo más sereno posible, pero fracasando miserablemente. Nadie que tuviera un poco de empatía pensaría que él estaba tranquilo, se podían sentir sus nervios a kilómetros. Se tensaron sus hombros cuando miró a una chica con el cabello rubio suelto y liso pasar en frente de él. Iba en dirección a la barra instalada exclusivamente para la celebración. Arnold se levantó de golpe invadido por la sensación, atraído por saber.

 _ **No te puedes ir sin contestar esa pregunta**_

Arnold siguió sus pasos con el cuerpo cautivado por cómo se veía la rubia. Observó fijamente su cabello hasta la cintura, tan liso, pero se movía libremente en cada paso. Estaba con un vestido azulado que se ajustaba en lugares donde era poco caballeroso mirar, pero esa noche se sentía de todo menos un caballero. Por un momento fugaz, pensó que su abuelo se sentiría avergonzado de su actitud. Quizás fue eso lo que lo hizo desistir, pues sus pasos cambiaron de rumbo en el último minuto. Tomando un respiro, intentando recuperar un poco sus valores, sacó la imagen de la rubia de su cabeza. Se sintió un pervertido. Salió al balcón esperando que el aire fresco hiciera a sus pensamientos más inocentes. Apoyó sus brazos en el barandal sosteniendo con mayor fuerza el vaso el cual solo contenía una mezcla de ron y agua. El hielo, ahora mismo, era historia. La música sonaba intensamente en el lugar que se encontraba, por lo que no pudo ver que en realidad esa noche la suerte no estaba del lado de los caballeros.

 _ **¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_

\- Buenas noches, Arnoldo – saludó la chica a su lado. Toda la tranquilidad que había reunido se esfumó por la ventana cuando escuchó esa voz. Después de tanto tiempo. Incluso había pasado desapercibido el hecho que no dijo exactamente su nombre. Se percató del error que había cometido; en vez de encontrarse entre amigos, ahora estaba completamente solo con la rubia en el balcón. Arnold sintió que la música se volvió energía entre ellos. Electricidad. Era la misma electricidad que sintió antes cuando los ojos azules se encontraban mirándole directamente. Solo que no podía entender el porqué de todas esas sensaciones. ¿Qué quería de él? Hacía años que no escuchaba la voz de Helga y nunca había sentido la necesidad de volver a oírla. No. Mentira. La necesidad estaba. La necesidad siempre estuvo, pero ahora esa necesidad en su pecho era casi dolorosa. Creyó no poder seguir viviendo sin escuchar esa voz.

 _ **¿Qué necesidad es la que tienes?**_

\- ¿Eso es ron? Porque es justo lo que necesito – continuó la conversación la señorita Pataki. Ella estiró su brazo y envolvió sus dedos alrededor del vaso peligrosamente cerca de los dedos de Arnold, pero como si fuese tortura, él solo sintió el calor que desprendía su piel y no el ansiado tacto. ¿Ansiado tacto? ¿cuántas copas se había tomado esa noche? Intentó revivir las horas anteriores para hacer el conteo. Una cuando llegó. Dos cuando llegó Phoebe y la tercera de golpe cuando mencionó que la rubia se había quedado conversando con otra persona. Cuatro. Cinco. Recordó el corto de tequila cuando Gerald se disculpó y fue a bailar con la mejor amiga de la rubia que tenía a su lado. Peligrosamente al lado. Ella ya tenía posesión del vaso y se bebió el contenido de un solo sorbo. Fue el momento en que él pudo apreciar lo suave que se veía su cuello. Lo blanco de su piel. Enfrentó su mirada cuando ella dejó el vaso a un lado. Sería muchísimo más seguro haberla enfrentado en medio de sus amigos y no ahora cuando estaba solo e indefenso frente a esos ojos azules. Era una marioneta ahora mismo y ella debía estar en sintonía con sus pensamientos, pues, como si fuese juguete, agarró su brazo para atraerle a si misma.

… _**Para seducirme otra vez**_

Si bien el león es considerado como el rey de la selva _–independiente que realmente habite en la sabana y no en la selva-_ es bien sabido que es la leona quien tiene todas las habilidades, pues es la encargada de la tarea que mantiene viva al grupo: la caza. Es ella quien, de manera sigilosa, estudia el terreno y a sus presas para saber cuál es el momento exacto para atacar. Así mismo era Helga. Una leona. A través de los años, ella había sabido el momento exacto para atacarlo… a besos. Él siempre se había encontrado indefenso ante los besos que hace años atrás le había entregado la acompañante que tenía ahora. Eran situaciones estudiadas, él se dio cuenta al tiempo después, ella no era impulsiva en ese sentido. Había estudiado el momento, el lugar y a su presa _-sí, a veces se veía como una presa frente a ella-_ muy meticulosamente para no cometer ningún error. Y todo eso decantó en que hubieran compartido más de algún beso; en una obra, en un comercial, en Industrias Futuro… hace ya tanto tiempo atrás.

… _**Besarme otra vez**_

Aunque hubiesen pasado dos o tres segundos, en la cabeza de Arnold ya se habían repetido las escenas anteriores unas mil veces cada una. Recordó con angustioso dolor como se sintió demasiado sorprendido para poder responder al beso y a la declaración que sucedió cuando tenían 9 años. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? Le pesaron, de pronto, los 16 años que tenía, en los cuales no había compartido sus labios con nadie más. No es que le hayan faltado ocasiones, pero a él le parecía un acto tan íntimo, tan especial que debía ser compartido solo con quien elevara sus sentimientos hasta lo más alto. Quien le pusiera el mundo al revés.

… _ **Volverme a poner el mundo al revés**_

Él suponía que, si la situación ocurría nuevamente, no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Hubiese devuelto ese beso. Hubiese puestos sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. En consecuencia a esos pensamientos, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

 _ **Pa' besarte como ayer**_

 _ **Sentirte otra vez**_

 _ **Me vuelves a poner el mundo al revés… como ayer**_

\- ¿Qué es gracioso, cabeza de balón? – preguntó Helga al verlo sonreír de esa manera. Arnold sacudió su cabeza en respuesta, pero su sonrisa soñadora se mantuvo firme en su rostro. Él miró directamente hacia sus ojos. Pudo sentir la malicia que destellaba ese azul y volvió a verse a si mismo como una presa, pero una que caminaba directamente a la leona porque no quería escapar. Por lo menos, esta vez, no quería escapar.

 _ **De solo verte me dan ganas de viajar al pasado y rescatar**_

 _ **esos momentos que tú y yo compartimos… las ganas de rumbear**_

\- No te veía desde la fiesta de despedida – contestó Arnold. Las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon ligeramente. Ella no creía que él se acordara aún de toda esa parafernalia que habían hecho sus amigos para despedir al par de amigas. Aunque Helga no estuviera de acuerdo en asistir, Phoebe la arrastró hacia la casa de Arnold para la celebración que habían planeado. Ella recordaba sentirse fuera de lugar, pues la mayoría del mundo en ese espacio solo se encontraba interesado en la partida de Phoebe y no la de ella. Solo estaba ahí porque era un efecto colateral. Sin embargo, todo eso cambió cuando Arnold le saludó primero a ella que a su mejor amiga. Primero ella. " _No puedo creer que te vayas_ " le había dicho él ese día, " _no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti en clases_ ". Aunque habían sido unos niños en ese momento, ella supo que no querría a nadie más mirándole de esa manera, nunca más. Ella sabía con certeza que nunca podría volver a sentir esas cosquillas en su pecho, ese calor cuando él le miraba por varios segundos, casi sentía que él quería traspasar la coraza de niña ruda para ver la dulce alma que guardaba con tanto recelo. Pero… bueno, nada puede ser tan perfecto. Lila se había acercado a ellos para también darle palabras cariñosas a la rubia. Todavía recordaba la sensación de ardor en el estómago por haberse tragado las ganas de gritarle a la pelirroja que se esfumara de una maldita vez. Claro que no había sido eso exactamente lo que rompió su corazón, si no la manera en que Arnold dejó de mirarla para enfocarse solo en Lila.

 _ **Eran noches de nunca terminar**_

 _ **Vivíamos en una fantasía, pero era real**_

Helga fue cordial esa noche, no le gritó ni golpeó a nadie, quiso dejar la mejor impresión de si antes que dejara a todos ellos atrás. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, alejarse era lo mejor que podía hacer para su corazón. Un poco de amor propio se había dicho.

A medida que transcurrió la velada, ya de noche, era realmente el momento del adiós. Helga miró con ternura a Gerald cuando él escondió sus lágrimas al desearle a Phoebe un buen viaje. El moreno había quedado en el pórtico intentando mantener su tristeza a raya, así que Helga aprovechó de mostrarse sin barreras por última vez. Total, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Ella se iría mañana mismo, no había miedo de las consecuencias.

La plática con el moreno había sido mucho más provechosa de lo que alguna vez pensó que sería, pero toda esa escena de cariño que se había dado entre ellos en los últimos minutos era pálida versus la escena de Arnold acercándose a ella, posiblemente en conocimiento de todo lo que ocurrido recién. No intercambiaron muchas palabras; Arnold estaba intentando comprender esta nueva faceta de la rubia y, por su parte, Helga trataba con desesperación no alejarlo de un grito, no dejarse llevar por la vergüenza. ¿Quién salió primero de su trance? Posiblemente Helga, pues cuando Arnold se dio cuenta tenía a la pequeña rubia contra sus labios sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Era el único beso en donde realmente él había respondido… un poco. Estaba impactado, estático en el lugar, pero si presionó su boca contra la boca de ella. Unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

Nunca se habló más de ese tema. Nunca volvieron a verse. Hasta hoy.

 _ **Lo que sentimos, lo que hicimos,**_

 _ **no es casualidad que nos viéramos en la misma disco,**_

 _ **aprovechemos que nos vimos…**_

\- Bueno, pero ahora me tienes aquí, frente a ti -. La voz de Helga había tomado el mismo matiz de la canción que sonaba de fondo.

En el ambiente no había oscuridad total, sino una luz tan tenue que obligaba al tacto, al gusto, al olfato y a la audición volverse en extremo perspicaz. A falta de la vista, todos los sentidos debían captar la sensación del momento; Arnold juró que nunca había sentido su piel tan sensible, que nunca había sentido tan intensamente el sabor del alcohol bebido anteriormente, que nunca se había percatado del aroma a fresas que envolvía a la chica, que nunca había sido tan consciente de lo suave y erótica que sonaba la voz de la rubia. – Así que aprovechemos que nos vimos – continuó la chica.

 _ **Lo que sentimos, lo que hicimos,**_

 _ **no es casualidad que nos viéramos en la misma disco**_

 _ **Dale mami que nos fuimos…**_

¿Cuántas palabras habían cruzado el par de muchachos? No parecía relevante ahora que él rodeaba su cintura apretando la tela azulada del vestido en sus puños obligando a la rubia a permanecer exactamente en el lugar que él deseaba, sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser quien controlaba la situación. La joven de ojos azules rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y transmitió todo el deseo que la invadía solo con mirarle. Acarició su cabello provocando que Arnold moviera su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, solo con el fin de sentir con mayor intensidad la caricia. Él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados cuando acercó sus labios a Helga, pero ella no podía perderse la oportunidad de verlo tan entregado, de ver cómo se coloreaba justo bajo sus ojos y cómo se fruncía su boca.

 _ **Para seducirme otra vez**_

 _ **Besarme otra vez**_

 _ **Volverme a poner el mundo al revés**_

Sintió los puños de Arnold tensarse sobre su ropa cuando por fin sus labios hicieron contacto. Ambos sintieron que la boca les ardía. Aunque todo comenzó con un simple, pero intenso contacto entre sus labios, no pasó mucho tiempo para que él separara sus labios y atrapara el labio inferior de la rubia entre los suyos. Fue fuego cuando por fin sintió la lengua de Arnold recorrer suavemente… lentamente su labio. Fuego. Quemaba.

 _ **Pa' besarte como ayer**_

 _ **Sentirte otra vez**_

 _ **Me vuelves a poner el mundo al revés… como ayer**_

Arnold intentó comparar la sensación que tenía en ese momento con los besos anteriores que había compartido, pero perdió todo hilo de pensamiento cuando sintió el sabor del ron en la boca de la pequeña rubia que tenía entre sus brazos. Temeroso de que escapara una vez más, la estrechó más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Saboreó con pasión su boca, estremeciéndose al notar la lengua de la chica jugar contra la suya, saborear con la misma pasión. Quizás esto era incomparable. Nunca había besado a nadie más que a Helga, pero antes eran muy niños para entender todo lo implicaba esa conexión. No habían entendido antes todo lo que podía prender en ellos. Ahora tenían pleno conocimiento… estaban realmente experimentando la manera en que la boca del otro detonaba bombas en su sangre.

 _ **Hoy vuelve a aparecer bajo la luna llena, sirena, precisamente en Cartagena**_

 _ **Déjame... revivir esto es un placer…**_

Era demasiado. Arnold, a pesar de sus deseos, tuvo que retroceder un momento para poder llenar sus pulmones de aire. No había notado lo mareado que se encontraba. Helga soltó una pequeña risa al ver al rubio sujetarse de su cintura para mantenerse de pie, pero ella no dejaría que el tiempo pasara en vano, no cuando ese preciado regalo escaseaba. Acercó su boca al cuello del muchacho para dejar un casto beso justo sobre se sentía su pulso. Ella presionó su boca unos segundos y sintió con la fuerza que corría la sangre de Arnold. Impulsada por el éxtasis y protegida por la suave luz que los cubría, aprovechó el momento y rasgó la piel de Arnold con sus caninos. Un pequeño roce. Un suave rasguño de sus dientes.

 _ **Baila que la noche es tuya,**_

 _ **que el ritmo intuya**_

 _ **Ponle picante, que el amor fluya…**_

De nada había funcionado llenar sus pulmones si, al instante que sintió esa mordida, soltó nuevamente todo el aire de un solo golpe. Se asfixiaba de nuevo y la sensación de mareo aumentó. Parecía que todo su cuerpo ardía. Ahora mismo sentía su pecho en llamas, pero el dolor disminuyó cuando respiró una vez más. Aunque la sensación de quedarse sin aire había sido desesperante, no se lamentó y feliz la viviría de nuevo para poder sentir los labios y los dientes de la rubia sobre su cuello. Creyó morir por un segundo. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían tensado a la misma vez haciendo que le costara trabajo volver a relajarse. Lo abandonaba toda su energía.

Apenas eran conscientes de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde el saludo inicial, pero eso no impidió que volvieran a besarse. Helga recorrió la espalda de Arnold cubierta con una camisa tan delgada que él pudo sentir el roce de sus dedos como si estuviera desnudo. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento, pero no se dejó estar por la ligera vergüenza que sintió por la línea de pensamiento que seguía. Aprovechó su momento. Investigó cómo se sentía la tela del vestido de Helga entre sus dedos y al sentir lo placentera y suave que le resultaba, recorrió la extensión de su espalda siempre presionando hacia él. ¡Dios! ¿hace cuánto había respirado? Sentía que volvía a quedarse sin oxígeno.

 _ **Nos dimos cuenta que no había un final**_

 _ **Esto no tiene porqué terminar**_

No supo cuándo comenzó a moverse, pero sentía el aire despeinar su cabello y meterse en medio del beso. Las risas nerviosas y extasiadas abundaron mientras Arnold seguía retrocediendo y Helga seguía avanzando. A él ni siquiera se le ocurrió cuestionar las acciones de la rubia, porque estaba bastante ocupado besando sus mejillas, su mentón y agachándose ligeramente para poder alcanzar ese cuello que estaba volviéndolo loco desde que ella tomó el ron. Alcanzó solo a rozar sus labios contra la suave piel, pues se sintió chocar con una estructura. Se sentó cómodamente en el pequeño sofá que decoraba el balcón y retiró las manos de la espalda de Helga solo para recorrer sus brazos y tomar sus manos. Tiró de ella sobre él. No había acabado con su cuello aún. Pero lo que realmente lo tenía animado es que desde que tomó sus manos, él se sentía en control. Él era quien estaba dominando qué sucedía y qué no.

 _ **Lo que sentimos, lo que hicimos**_

 _ **No es casualidad que nos quedamos en la misma disco,**_

 _ **aprovechemos que nos vimos…**_

Helga cayó sobre Arnold y soltó unas risas. - ¡Que caballero! – le reclamó divirtiéndose por la situación. Ni en sus más remotos sueños había pensado que esto podía suceder. ¿Besándose en el balcón de Rhonda donde cualquiera podría verlos en cualquier momento? No se lo hubiese imaginado jamás. Pero sintió placer. Como todo esto era nuevo, para ella la sensación explotó en su cabeza y en su cuerpo con si fuesen fuegos artificiales. No negaba que había asistido a la fiesta de su ex compañera para poder hacer todo lo que había deseado anteriormente y que había sido muy cobarde para realizar, pero no creyó tener la valentía de finalmente besarlo de esta manera. ¿Y que él le correspondiese? ¡Criminal! Antes había considerado el secuestro para que se diera la situación de estar solos, pero hoy todo conspiró para que fuera su momento. Agradeció internamente al universo.

Aprovechó de mirar fijamente a Arnold cuando se retiró para tomar un trago de aire; estaba más pálido, casi sudoroso. ¿Sería por ella? Había observado cuidadosamente cuántas copas había bebido el muchacho. Se sorprendió cuando él tomo un corto de tequila. No pensaba que Arnold bebería de esa forma. Él había mutado hasta realmente convertirse en un adolescente. Sin embargo, aún había grandes atisbos del niño correcto y servicial que conoció ya hace tantos años atrás, por ejemplo, cuando saludó cordialmente a todos los invitados, cuando se ofreció a servir el alcohol al ver que el barman contratado ya no daba a vasto, cuando con una sonrisa dejó ir a Gerald para que bailase con su mejor amiga. Sonrió al volver a sentir la boca hambrienta del muchacho sobre sus labios. ¿Él había tomado el aire suficiente? Parecía que no porque jadeó un par de veces, sin embargo, eso no impidió que él tomara revancha por la mordida anterior y atrapara su labio inferior entre los dientes. Ella creía que terminaría por devorarla.

Por un milisegundo, Helga se preocupó. Notó al chico bastante más pálido que en los minutos anteriores. Ella sabía que el alcohol y la falta de aire por el beso terminarían por pasarle la cuenta, pero no esperó que fuese tan luego.

 _ **Lo que sentimos, lo que hicimos…**_

 _ **No es casualidad que nos quedamos en la misma disco**_

 _ **Dale mami que nos fuimos**_

Él se percató de cómo su visión fallaba cuando intentaba enfocar la cara de su chica. Su chica. Se embriagó de la sensación de pertenencia. Nada podía compararse. Después de ese beso no quedaría duda que ellos estaban destinados a ser algo más que conocidos, algo más que amigos. Sintió estallar una bomba en el pecho. Todo comenzaba a ser demasiado para él. Se culpó por beber tanto. Él no era así, pero el nerviosismo de pensar que Helga vendría lo había tenido un poco irracional toda la noche. Parece que todo ese tequila y todo el ron bebido empezó a hacer estragos en su sistema. Sumado a la falta de aire constante a la que había sido sometido desde hace minutos atrás… su sistema estaba colapsando. ¿Por qué no había decantado por tomar solo bebida?

Helga acarició el cabello rubio del chico que se encontraba bajo ella. Suavemente ordenó cada hebra para que no tapara la cara del joven que tanto quería. Le estaba costando trabajo no volver a besarlo, sobre todo cuando parecía tan vulnerable. Sonrió dulcemente hacia él y dio el último beso sobre su nariz.

Arnold intentó por todos los medios mantenerse recto, pero el mareo no daba tregua. – Mi número – le escuchó decir a la rubia con la voz destilando diversión. ¿Su número? No es que no quisiera tener el número telefónico, es solo que… ¿tan pronto? ¿ella estaba escapando de nuevo? No tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento, pero no podía estar haciéndole eso otra vez. Tomó una bocanada de aire que se esfumó al sentir las manos de la rubia recorrer su jeans. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Realmente quería matarlo. Pudo notar que ella introdujo un papel en el bolsillo y, al mirarlo, le guiñó un ojo. Fue la última imagen visual estable que obtuvo esa noche.

 _ **Para seducirme otra vez**_

 _ **Besarme otra vez**_

 _ **Volverme a poner el mundo al revés**_

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que realizó, los ojos del muchacho no pudieron enfocar alguna imagen. Parece que su sistema se negaba a cooperar. El deseo de seguir probando los labios de la rubia fue reemplazado por el deseo de quitarse el fuego de su pecho que parecía quemarle cada vez con mayor intensidad. Tan concentrado estaba en volver a respirar que no se percató del sonido de los tacones alejándose.

 _ **Pa' besarte como ayer**_

 _ **Sentirte otra vez**_

 _ **Me vuelves a poner el mundo al revés… como ayer…**_

Abrió rápidamente los ojos. Arnold se sentó tan veloz que sintió un mareo cuando se estabilizó. ¿Aún se encontraba mareado? La sensación no se iba nunca. Miró a su alrededor y encontró la ropa que había utilizado anoche tiraba sobre el suelo de su habitación sin ápice de orden dejando de lado lo mal que se sentía físicamente. Se lanzó al piso, específicamente a sus jeans, buscando con desesperación algún papel. Sentía los labios hinchados.

 _ **Seducirme otra vez**_

 _ **Besarme otra vez**_

 _ **Volverme a poner el mundo al revés…**_

 _ **Como ayer…**_

A las 12 de la mañana, Arnold aún no podía encontrar el papel.

* * *

 _Sí, soy de finales inconclusos. Ódienme no más._

 _Esto se hizo mucho más largo de lo que pretendía. Mientras escribía me preguntaba ¿cuándo agarré tanto vuelo? xd_

 _Sin embargo, bueno, espero que haya sido del agrado del lector._

 _Prometo intentar cerrar mejor los finales._

 _Soy nueva en esto. Paciencia._

 _Saludos!_


End file.
